Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coating processes and miscellaneous products, and, more particularly, to utilizing a masking coating. Coating is provided in a vacuum by sputtering or vacuum coating. This invention also relates to masks for deposition of thin films both by vacuum coating and sputtering on various substrates. The masks can be formed by electrodeposition, electroless deposition, or otherwise.